


Thanks, Ness.

by shorny67



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Coming Out, Other, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shorny67/pseuds/shorny67
Summary: Ninten has a secret to tell Ness, what is it?Ness x ninten shippers back tf up
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Ninten walked up to his friend Ness.  
"Hey uh.. Ness?"

Ness jumped up and swerved around to look at Ninten.

"Hi, Ninten! Ya scared me." Ness laughed. He noticed that Ninten was wearing a bandanna with pink, blue, and white on it.

"Nice Bandanna , Ninten." He complimented

"Heh. Come with me real quick. Over to that bench."

"Okay!" Ness exclaimed, he followed Ninten to the wooden bench under a tree.

Ninten sat down and patted the spot next to him.

"Have a seat." 

Ness sat down.

"Now. I need to tell you about something important. I've known you for a year, Ness. You've been a good friend and I think you should know."

Ness tilted his head, kind of concerned. Was Ninten sick or something? 

"Now, Ness. Did you know some boys weren't born boys?"

"W-What do you mean?" Ness queried "Was I not born a boy?"

Ninten laughed "No, silly. You would've known that. But Ness let me tell you something."

"Mhm?" Ness scooted closer.

"I.."

"I'm trans."

Ness scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, Ninten.."

Ninten stared at him with fear for a second. He felt a pang of sadness, about to cry but didn't let out anything. But Ness didn't finish his sentence.

"..But I dunno what that means."

Ninten let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, you see, Ness. Some girls weren't born girls and some boys weren't born boys."

Ness nodded "I'm listening..?"

"And.. You know I'm a boy right?"

Ness responded with a nod.

"I wasn't born one. I was born a girl."

Ness gasped, shocked "B-But.. That makes no sense!"

"Let me explain, let me explain." He calmed Ness down. "When I was younger, let's say 7, I started feeling.. Different. Like, weird. I really liked sneaking off into the boy's clothing section when my mom went to the store and tried to convince my mom to get a shirt or boy toy for me, but of course she denied and made me put on girl shirts and make me play with girl toys." 

Ninten let out a deep sigh.

"It didn't feel right.. I wanted to put on boy clothes. I remember when my mom and dad went out and I had to babysit my sisters I snuck into my dad's closet and tried on his tuxedos and shoes. It.. It felt right. I had dreams where I was a boy.. That felt right too. I felt weird when people called me a she, though. I just didn't like it.. One day I asked my mom for a short haircut. Someone accidently called me a he once when they saw me and.. I loved that feeling. It felt good to be called a he.. But I still wasn't happy. When I was 10 I discovered something when I was watching a TV show. It was about a trans girl, or a girl who wasn't born a girl. She was born a boy and became a girl. I learnt what transgender meant and after some long thinking.. I discovered that I was trans. A few months later, after I gathered up the courage, I told my parents and.. They were accepting. I was surprised, but happy nonetheless. My sisters were confused but also supportive. And so.. I'm coming out to you, Ness.

Ness, I am transgender."

Ness looked at him and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Ninten.. That was the most beautiful story ever."

Ninten laughed.

"Heh."

"How do you sound and look like a boy though?" Ness queried.

"Oh, that's easy. I take these shots and such from the doctors and I wear this thing called a binder to hide my chest."

"That's so cool! I never met a uh.. Tr.. tree.. try.."

"Trans or transgender." Ninten said slowly so Ness could understand

"Transperson before!" Ness exclaimed excitedly. He dove into Ninten and hugged him. Ninten's eyes were wide for a moment but he hugged him back, crying into his shoulder.

"Th-thanks Ness.."


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinda quick and rushed fic before the events of chapter1. Enjoy

"Uhm.. Ana?"

Ana was sitting at a tree boredly and looked up.

"Oh, hi!"

Ana looked at Ninten. But he seemed uncomfortable. 

"W-What's wrong?" Ana said in concern

Ninten sighed.

"I have to tell you something.. Please don't tell anyone for now, promise?" Ninten said

"Alright.." She responded

"I.. Oh God I can't do it.." He sighed.

"No!! You can tell me anything, i swear!"

Ninten sighed at that name again and spoke.

"Ana.. I feel.. different."

"W-What do you mean?"

"You know how I'm a girl, right..?"

Ana nodded.

"I.. I don't feel like a girl.." Ninten looked at his paws.

Ana tilted her head.

"Wh.. What do you mean?"

"Ana.. For a while.. Years now.. I've felt like a boy.. A-and I wanna be a boy. I don't wanna be a girl!" His voice emphasized on the final sentence.

Ana put her hands on Ninten's shoulders.

"Calm down. I mean.. If you really feel that way.. I'll accept you! Are you gonna be a boy now?"

"I.. I'm so-! Wait.. Y-You accept me?"

"Yeah! And to hell with everyone else if they don't!"

"T-Thank you.."

**Author's Note:**

> Note: if you think don't ninten is trans, that's okay! just don't be a jerk about it.


End file.
